steamworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Armilly
Armilly is the main protagonist of SteamWorld Quest. Aspiring hero and swordswoman, she follows the way of her idol, the forgotten hero Gilgamech. History Background Armilly hails from the town of Goosebucket, born to a family of grocers, and grows up hoping to join the town’s Hero’s Guild. The Guild, however, would reject her many times over the years for various reasons related to Armilly’s short attention span, difficulty following directions, and social class in society. Never discouraged, Armilly chased after every available opportunity to prove herself to the Guild, whom she idolized. Armilly is lifelong friends with Copernica and Galleo, who she met in her childhood. Her relationship with the two is strained by her hot-headedness, perceived ungratefulness, and tendency to charge into conflict. SteamWorld Quest The events of SteamWorld Quest kick off as Armilly and Copernica return to Goosebucket from the forest in search of a mushroom, only to find the town under siege by a dark army called the Void, commanded by Captain Canary. Armilly ropes Copernica and Galleo into a quest to save the town, first by locating the missing Hero’s Guild members. Fighting their way through a burning Goosebucket and defeating Captain Canary, the party discovers that the Guild Hall is empty, and the Guild themselves, including G.M. Gainz, had been abducted by the invading army. Armilly rallies her friends to pursue the army and locate the missing Guild members. Reluctantly, Copernica and Galleo agree to accompany her for Goosebucket’s sake. The party proceed to the mines in which dwell the Void army. Along the way, they defeat Captain Canary again, and meet the legendary companion to Gilgamech, Orik, who joins them on their journey. Inside the mines, Armilly and the party face Captain Canary a third time, who guards the cells holding the Guild members captive. After driving him back once again, Armilly excitedly greets the newly freed G.M. Gainz. However, Gainz refuses to credit Armilly for the rescue, attributing the departure of Canary to fear of the Guild’s “next move.” Armilly becomes briefly depressed due to her apparent failure to impress Gainz. The presence of a dragon in the mine causes Copernica to believe that the Void army are receiving assistance from the Alchemy College. The prospect of further adventure, and the opportunity to prove herself to the Guild snap Armilly back into form as the party moves on to investigate the involvement of the College. After confronting the College’s corrupt headmistress, and travelling to the Cursed City in search of the Necronomicog, the party discovers that the coveted artifact was being used by the Archdruid Bob Lord IV to create the elixir known as Moonjuice. After defeating the twisted, animate tree that Bob Lord used to create his brew, the party discovers the Necronomicog beneath it. However, the party is confronted by the mysterious Dark Lord of the Void army, who is revealed to be Gilgamech himself. Yearning for past glory, Gilgamech plans to use the Necronomicog to revive the Behemoth, so he can kill it again and repeat his historic triumph. Gilgamech paralyzes the heroes and steals the Necronomicog. Even as Gilgamech leaves with the artifact, Armilly pleads with him to come back. She falls into depression as she becomes disillusioned with her former idol. The party reflects on their journey, while Orik fills them in on Gilgamech’s past and his turn to jealousy and egoism. Despite being down on their luck, their new goal - to defeat Gilgamech - revitalizes Armilly, who breaks out of her despondence and agrees to accompany her friends on the final leg of their journey. In the Mountains, near Gilgamech’s sanctum, the party are accosted by Retrospectres who manifest as their memories and, later, as shadowy doubles of themselves, living avatars of their flaws and self-doubts. Armilly’s double, the Reckless Knight, expresses her insecurity regarding her low status, rejection from the Guild, and feeling of being a pretender to the title of “hero.” The party members reassure each other and bond in the face of their own failings, and defeat their doubles together before pressing on to Gilgamech’s sanctum. The party fight Gilgamech tooth and nail, but are unable to defeat him. As he retreats to his inner sanctum, the party pursues him and engage him once more. However, the party unwittingly play into his hands by harming him in the ritual space where Gilgamech is charging the Necronomicog. Gilgamech finally summons the Behemoth, but finds himself unable to slay the beast. Armilly steps up, along with her friends, to defeat the beast and right Gilgamech’s wrong. Finally, Armilly and the party defeat the Behemoth as it teleports throughout the world, finally slaying it as it ravages Goosebucket. Armilly casts aside the Hero’s Handbook and makes her own way as a proven hero, rebuilding the ruined Hero’s Guild Hall and opening it to all would-be heroes. Appearance Armilly is lanky in build, blue eyed, and reddish in hue. Her armor, which looks similar to the armor worn by Gilgamech, is large and ill-fitting on her, a fact of which she is aware and insecure. A shock of blonde “hair” is visible beneath her hood and visor. Armilly is likely an adult, having been shown to drink. Personality and skills Armilly is the emotional heart of the party, encouraging her friends and pushing them past what they thought were their limitations. Armilly idolizes and pursues heroism above all else. Her desire to be a hero is fueled by the Hero’s Handbook that she consults for guidance, as well as the life and experiences of the ancient hero Gilgamech, who she aspires to emulate above all else. Armilly is hard-headed and hard to offend, shaking off derision from both strangers and her friends for her obsession. One of her most unusual habits is her tendency to describe events around her and her intentions in third-person, referring to her group of friends as “the heroes,” as though narrating a story. Armilly is also obsessed with fighting Dragons, and will do so whenever the opportunity presents itself. As an aspiring hero, Armilly demonstrates surprising strength and skilled use of her sword against her opponents. She is also able to hype up and inspire herself and her party members to increase their performance in combat. As she becomes more experienced, Armilly gains access to fire-related abilities that let her burn opponents who are otherwise impervious to physical damage, as well as synergize with her friend Copernica’s flame-related spells. She becomes yet more powerful as she undergoes a crisis of values, releasing her despair and anger at Gilgamech’s turn to darkness onto her enemies. Gallery File:Armilly.png| Armilly art.png| de:Armilly Category:Character Category:Character (SWQ) Category:Playable Character (SWQ) Category:Female Character Category:Steambot